


[podfic] The Life and Times of Lois Lane

by reena_jenkins



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Light Bondage, M/M, Podfic, Rescue, Secret Identity, Superhero Violence, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: It’s not easy being married to a superhero. In fact, as Jensen’s learning, it’s nearly impossible.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 18





	[podfic] The Life and Times of Lois Lane

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Life and Times of Lois Lane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007988) by [vorpalblades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorpalblades/pseuds/vorpalblades). 



[no podfic coverart for this one, but if you'd like to make some I would absolutely appreciate it!]

 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Secret Identity, superhero violence, Light Bondage, Abduction, Angst, Rescue, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!

 **Length:** 01:54:06

 **Download Link:** You can download this podfic as a [**zipped folder of mp3s right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Life%20and%20Times%20of%20Lois%20Lane.zip) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

OR you can download this podfic as a [**podbook/m4b right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(J2%20RPS\)%20_The%20Life%20and%20Times%20of%20Lois%20Lane_.m4b) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

OR you can stream each individual chapter of the podfic by clicking the links below:

[Part One (00:32:57)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Life%20and%20Times%20of%20Lois%20Lane/\(J2%20RPS\)%20_The%20Life%20and%20Times%20of%20Lois%20Lane_%20part%201.mp3)

[Part Two (00:47:10)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Life%20and%20Times%20of%20Lois%20Lane/\(J2%20RPS\)%20_The%20Life%20and%20Times%20of%20Lois%20Lane_%20part%202.mp3)

[Part Three (00:33:58)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Life%20and%20Times%20of%20Lois%20Lane/\(J2%20RPS\)%20_The%20Life%20and%20Times%20of%20Lois%20Lane_%20part%203.mp3)


End file.
